Fantasies
by Death'sAngel18
Summary: After being bled out and drained of any vervain, Damon is compelled to answer a simple question. Does he like Ripper Stefan or Bunny Killer Stefan better? The answer is pretty surprising according to Stefan, but he makes the best of the situation. Damon is a kinky guy and Stefan loves it. Warnings: Incest, Spanking, Slash, Humiliation Kink, Panties Kink. One shot.


_**Fantasy**_

"Let me take over Rebekah, darling. I want to play with our new toy," Klaus came in to the room. His sister was bleeding out Damon Salvatore as to free his body of all vervain so they would able to compel the locations of the white oak stakes out of him.

"Hello Damon, and how are we doing today?"

"Screw you," Damon managed to choke out weakly.

"No time for pleasantries Damon? Maybe you need to lose a little bit more blood," Klaus suggested and sliced down Damon's front with a wooden dagger, releasing a steady stream of blood.

An hour and gallons of blood later Damon's body was finally free of vervain. Stefan is on his way over with the stakes to save his brother, and Klaus is ecstatic.

"Now we can get to the real fun," Klaus said feeling very pleased. "Now Damon, let's a little game. Which form of your brother do you prefer, the broody sappy Stefan or the Ripper?"

Damon had no choice to answer truthfully due to Klaus' compulsion. "The Ripper," Damon choked out, gritting his teeth.

"How interesting, now tell me why you prefer the Ripper over bunny killer?" Klaus compelled Damon again.

"Much more fun," Damon spat out looking murderous.

"Ah, not good enough. Give me a deeper reason," Klaus pressed harder into the subject, trailing the wooden dagger down Damon's chest.

"He's not so depressing and broody," Damon answered rolling his eyes. "There's nothing more,"

"Liar, liar pants on fire. Come on Damon, now for the real reason," Klaus demanded pressing the dagger into Damon's abdomen making him shout in pain.

"He's fucking hot okay!" Damon snarled out, closing his eyes and gritting his teeth. Klaus laughed uproariously.

"Oh Damon, attracted to your own brother, seriously. How much more messed up can you get? So what when he's the Ripper and all bad ass you find him hot, right? Do you fantasize about him Damon?"

"Yes," Damon snapped looking furious.

"And what do you fantasize about Damon? What do you imagine in that twisted little brain of yours?"

Damon was clearly struggling not to answer but the compulsion was too strong. "I imagine him dominating me, pinning me down, fucking me," he snarled struggling with the chains holding him.

"Oh come on Damon, I imagine it's a little bit dirtier than that. Come on give me all the details," Klaus ordered laughing.

"Just fucking let it go!" Damon shouted at the hybrid.

"Tell me," Klaus ordered more forcefully.

If Damon had any blood left in his body he would have been blushing. "I imagine him holding me down and...spanking me." Damon bit out not meeting the hybrid's eyes. Klaus was hooting with laughter now.

"I'm sorry," Klaus apologized laughing. "You want him to spank you? Like you've been a naughty little boy. Him pulling you over his knee, or bending you over a desk. Oh this is too good!"

"Go fuck yourself you asshole hybrid!" Damon snarled looking embarrassed.

"Klaus!" a new voice entered the house, Stefan with the white oak daggers.

Klaus looked giddy with glee at this new turn of events.

"I swear Klaus if you say anything I will end you!" Damon threatened looking panicked.

"Don't worry Damon, this is much to funny I want to draw it out a little bit longer," Klaus promised. "In here Stefan!"

Stefan entered the room holding eight of the stakes. Damon rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Here, give me back my brother," Stefan threw the stakes at Klaus' feet.

"Is this all of them?" Klaus asked casually.

"Of course Klaus, I'm a man of my word," Stefan smiled.

"Damon, one last question to wrap up this fun little night. How many white oak stakes are there?" Klaus asked Damon, compelling him to tell the truth.

"Eleven," Damon muttered looking resigned.

"Hey, a guy's gotta try," Stefan announced throwing the last three stakes down.

"Wonderful, you may take your brother. Damon, this has been a truly wonderful evening, thank you."

"Yeah fuck you too," Damon muttered as his brother led him out of the house. An hour later Damon was home drinking his weight in blood and a tiny drop of vervain so that would never happen again.

"Well now we have nothing, no weapons," Damon grouched feeling moody.

"Don't worry so much brother, you'll get wrinkles," Stefan joked.

"What took you so long anyway, you left me at the mercy of Klaus!" Damon snapped looking irritated.

"Well I was listening in on the most interesting conversation," Stefan announced. Damon tensed immediately, turning to look at his brother.

"Oh really?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

"Oh yes, something about why you like the Ripper version of me better than the mopey bunny killer," Stefan revealed, smirking at his brother. Damon froze and was ready to bolt when Stefan appeared right in front of him.

"I think you're exact words were, he's fucking hot," Stefan teased.

"Shut up Stefan," Damon said wearily, standing to leave.

"Now, now don't get all huffy and puffy, just relax I want to delve more deeper into this conversation. So you fantasize about me, well Ripper me and what was that fantasy again Damon?" Stefan asked looking smug.

"Don't be such an asshole Stefan. Ha ha you caught me, big bad Damon gets all hot on the collar for bad ass Stefan. Let me tell you brother arrogance not an attractive quality," Damon snarled.

The next few seconds went by in a blur as Stefan jumped on Damon and struggled to restrain him. He pulled the lithe older man on to his lap, over his knees.

"Don't be rude Damon, answer the question. What was that little dirty fantasy that got you so hot and bothered?"

"Fuck you Stefan, let me up!" Damon yelled, squirming in his brother's lap.  
"Tell me now," Stefan warned, laying a hand on Damon's ass.

"You're already fucking know, why do you need me to say it?" Damon snarled trying to break free but Ripper Stefan is strong.

"I want to hear you say it Damon."

"I fantasize about you dominating me, about you fucking spanking me okay. I think about at night and I touch myself and it's really awesome Stefan. I think it would feel awesome if you just slapped my ass till it's red and I can't sit for a week, okay!? I get off on just the thought of you punishing me, I', a fucking masochist!" Damon yelled frustrated.

"Good boy," Stefan purred, stroking the rough denim on Damon's ass. "Now, pants off," Stefan ordered, letting Damon up.

"W-what?" Damon asked using the chance to stand up straight backing away from Stefan.

"Drop your pants Damon, underwear too. Now," Stefan ordered looking really fucking sexy. He got up and pulled out a straight back chair with no arms.

"Stefan, man, come on don't do this-" Damon cut off looking anywhere but Stefan, squirming where he stood. If he had enough blood in his body he would be blushing so hard. Speaking of hard.

"I thought this is what you wanted Damon? Now take off your damn pants and boxers, and come here so I can turn your beautiful ass red," Stefan demanded looking determined.

"It's just some weird fantasy okay, it's not like I really want you to spank me, come on!" Damon complained, bouncing on the balls of his feet with nervousness.

"Damon," Stefan warned. "Don't make me come over there." Stefan was tapping his foot impatiently. Slowly Damon reached down and started unbuttoning his pants, shimming out of them.

"Stefan you don't have to do this. Whatever game you're playing-" Damon muttered, his hands resting on the waistband of his boxers. Stefan motioned with his finger for Damon to come closer.

"Stefan," Damon groaned in irritation as Stefan started to tug down Damon's boxers.

Stefan removed the offending article and was happily surprised to see Damon already half hard. He forced Damon down onto his lap. Damon's bare ass in the air, his already half hard cock nestled into Stefan's lap, his face pressed into Stefan's denim clad thigh.

Damon braced himself, waiting for the first slap. Instead Stefan took his time, running his hands over the firm, smooth globes of Damon's ass.

"Get it over with Stefan," Damon hissed. The first slap was so hard Damon let out a surprised shout, he could feel a hand print on his left cheek stinging.

"I call the shots here Damon, not you," the second slap was no gentler, going on the right cheek this time. The vibration of the slap sent shock waves through his body, electrifying him. Stefan's hand came down quicker and quicker, harder and harder, jostling Damon's body with each slap. Every single time Stefan spanked him Damon's body moved against Stefan, grinding his half erect member into Stefan's thigh over and over and over and god was it torture.

"You've been very naughty Damon, I have to punish you and I'm so sorry for that," Stefan said in between slaps, though he didn't sound sorry at all, he sounded gleeful.

Thirty minutes later Damon was in hell and heaven. His ass is _throbbing_ as well is his dick which was now fully erect. Stefan was relentless and Damon couldn't hold back each gasp as Stefan slapped his ass and his dick shifted against Stefan's thigh.

"What is it about this that turns you on Damon? My little masochist, you like a little pleasure with your pain? You liked to be dominated and spanked like a bad little boy, here over my knee, completely at my mercy," Stefan asked curiously. Damon was silent expect for the little gasps that kept escaping his mouth.

"Answer me Damon," Stefan slapped Damon's particularly hard making him gasp loudly.

"Yeah, fucking love it," Damon choked out, grinding down into Stefan's lap to gain more friction. "Love how you are right now, all bad ass, no mercy. I have no idea what you're going to do next and that excites the hell out of me Stef."  
"Well I can save you the trouble of wondering Damon, after this I'm going to fuck you, long and hard big brother. I'm going to thrust in you over and over, and if you're really lucky I'll let you come," Stefan whispered conspiratorially in Damon's ear.

"Oh god," Damon moaned. "Please Stefan, please," Damon begged, grinding down into Stefan.

"Please what Damon?"  
"Please fuck me, god please fuck me," Damon begged unashamedly.

"You know what I think my little masochist?" Stefan started, the steady rhythms of his hand connecting with Damon's ass permeating the air. "I think you like this because it's absolutely humiliating. You've always been in control your entire life Damon, and you want to know what it's like to be completely at the mercy of someone else, specifically you're younger brother. I think what gets you so hot and bothered about it is that it's so damn embarrassing, you would be utterly humiliated if anyone found out. But some did, Klaus and then me. We both know your dirty little secret and that probably makes it even hotter for you, right?" Stefan pondered this thought as he continued to turn Damon's ass a lovely shade of red. When Damon didn't answer, too consumed with both pain and pleasure to formulate a response Stefan became impatient and brought his hand down harder, causing Damon to whimper.

"Well, am I right, big brother? Do you like how humiliating this is? Is that what turns you on so much?"

"I really don't think I'm the -ah- only one who's- fuck- turned on by this much," Damon gritted out, gasping and cursing with each slap. "I can- ah- feel your dick against mine- god- little brother. You fucking love this too."

Stefan smirked down at his brother, slowing his hand, resting it on Damon's abused ass, stroking the red skin. "You're right Damon, I love taking you down a peg or two," came Stefan's response as he brought his hand back down again, more forcefully causing Damon to yelp and hiss through his teeth.

"Ow, Stefan that fucking hurts," Damon snarled, dragging his nails down Stefan's leg.

"That's why it's a punishment Damon, spankings aren't supposed to be fun. Only weirdos like you get off on it," Stefan remarked dryly laying a hard slap to Damon's exposed thigh for the red nail marks on his leg.

"Now, have you learned your lesson, are you going to be a good little boy now Damon?" Stefan asked smirking, massaging the red globes of Damon's ass, making him hiss.

"Fuck off," Damon mumbled, feeling exhausted and spent. He cried out when Stefan smacked him again. "Okay, yes, yes...I'll be good," Damon murmured the last part under his breath, feeling like all the blood in his body was boiling in his cheeks.

"What was that Damon, I can't hear you?" Stefan asked mockingly.

"I'll be good," Damon snapped louder, fuming at his stupid, annoying, arrogant, narcissist brother.

"Watch the attitude brother, and I don't quite believe you. You don't seem like you learned a lesson at all. Maybe my belt will help sink the lesson in a little more?" Stefan asked, starting to unbuckle his belt . "No! No, no please Stefan. I'll be good, I promise, I'll be a good boy," Damon whined, his ass fucking hurt, he wouldn't be able to take Stefan's belt. Besides all Stefan wanted to do was humiliate Damon more.

"Who's good boy?" Stefan asked leering,

"Your good boy Stefan, I'll be your good little boy promise. Please," Damon pleaded feeling fucking humiliated but god he could not take one more slap.

"Please what Damon?"

Damon gritted his teeth together, squirming in Stefan's lap. "Please don't spank me anymore, I'll be a good boy," Damon gave Stefan the words he was looking for. Stefan wanted Damon utterly humiliated and what would be more humiliating then asking Stefan to stop spanking him like he was a motherfucking child.

"How will I know you'll be good Damon?" Stefan asked patiently still rubbing Damon's ass which was sore as hell.

"Please no more spanking tonight Stefan, I'll do anything," Damon begged feeling as red as a tomato.

"Yes you will," Stefan murmured letting Damon up.

xxx

"Damon will you stop fucking twitching, it's getting annoying!" Alaric snapped at Damon as they all sat around the boarding house, trying to find a way to take down Klaus's father. Damon glared at Alaric but chose not to say anything. When he had gone to sit on the couch, Stefan had pulled out a hard, wooden chair for him and gave him a warning look, that if he didn't sit in there would be consequences, and Damon's ass hurt enough as it was.

Klaus was grinning like a maniac in his seat, leering at Damon who was ignoring him.

"Feeling a little sore Damon?" Klaus asked innocently. "From the fight?" he added.

"Yeah, he's a little worn out right now," Stefan smirked. "He had a rough night."

xxx

Soon Stefan discovered it wasn't just spankings that Damon enjoyed so much, he loved everything that Stefan would do to his ass. And god did he have the most sensitive ass in the world. When Stefan first stuck his tongue up Damon's ass, Damon screamed bloody murder shooting his load all over Stefan's hand.

Stefan loved playing with Damon's ass as much as Damon did. It seemed both brothers had an ass kink. When Damon woke one morning to Stefan trailing a single, white pillow feather over his bare ass he was rock hard instantly. He lost it when Stefan circled Damon's hole with that feather.

Stefan had a hard time keeping his hands off Damon's ass. Even in meetings with their friends, trying to take down the next bad guy Stefan's hands would trail down the curve of Damon's thigh, wanting to grip those beautiful cheeks, hear Damon gasp.

It had almost gotten them caught on more then one occasion, only vampire hearing and speed saved them from being witnessed to such a thorough groping. Only Klaus knew about them and whenever he would come over Stefan loved to flaunt Damon in front of him, squeezing his ass through Damon's jeans, leering at Klaus who smirked back in amusement.

Stefan loved Damon's ass and Damon loved that Stefan loved his ass. Which is why when Stefan came home after a long evening trying to comfort Elena who was once again kidnapped he was surprised Damon's wasn't downstairs ready to greet him with a smirk and a snarky comment.

Stefan made his way upstairs wondering if Damon had gone out without him. But he could hear movement coming from his bedroom. Stefan opened the door and it took him a while for the picture before him to become real inside his mind.

Damon was laid out across the bed on his stomach spread eagle giving Stefan a good view of his ass. The best part was, he was only wearing two things, a short cheer leading skirt and a pair of black, lace panties. Stefan stepped forward consumed by lust as his dick became so hard it hurt him.

"Damon," Stefan's voice come out low and guttural. Damon craned his neck to look at Stefan, he was smirking but their was clear uncertainty in his blue eyes. Stefan came closer, to the edge of the bed, pulling up the short skirt ever so slightly to see the words 'good girl' stamped across the panties in hot pink writing.

"H-hey Stef," Damon responded nervously. "How's Elena?"

"I think she's missing a skirt," Stefan answered, a grin splitting his face.

"I might have borrowed a skirt from her."

"These too?" Stefan tugged on the pantie, marveling at the feel of lace on Damon's ass.

"Nah, I bought these. Had to go a few towns over so no one would see me. Got a couple of weird looks too," Damon explained staying as still as a deer in headlights.  
"You, um, like 'em?" Damon asked unsure, doubt crossing his features. When Stefan didn't respond immediately to entrapped in the idea of Damon going out to a store and buying these, some cashier leering at him.

Damon made to move like he was going to leave and take his outfit when Stefan slapped his hand down, connecting with Damon's clothed ass. "Don't move. I fucking love them. Fucking love you," Stefan murmured like a prayer. Damon and Stefan didn't normally throw around that word so it came as a surprise when Damon jumped up and kissed Stefan hard.

"Thank god, lady said no refunds," he mumbled, clinging to Stefan.

"So I can add cross dressing to one of your kinks, damn you have a lot," Stefan teased grabbing a hand full of Damon's ass.

"What can I say, I'm a kinky guy. You love it," Damon responded, eyes half closed as he smiled.

"You bet your fucking ass I do. Now get on your fucking knees and face the wall. Let's see how much of a good girl you really are."

XXX

"How are you going to explain the cum stains on Elena's skirt?" Stefan asked still panting.

"What you think I should give it back?"

"God, please don't."

"She won't miss it anyway."

"Hey Day?" Stefan asked sleepily. Damon made a humming noise. "Next time you should buy some red panties. I like your ass red."

"I did happen to purchase three other pairs and one indeed happened to be red."

"Show me."


End file.
